


A Favor

by killerweasel



Series: A Favor [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hannibal had known how much of a clusterfuck taking in Newt’s cousin would be, he never would have agreed to do it in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out much fluffier than I imagined and Hannibal is apparently a softie when it comes to Charlie.

Title: A Favor  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim/It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia_  
Characters: Hannibal Chau, Charlie Kelly, Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 1,706  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: If Hannibal had known how much of a clusterfuck taking in Newt’s cousin would be, he never would have agreed to do it in the first place.

When Hannibal’s eyes popped open, he noticed two things. First, there was someone in his bed who hadn’t been there when he’d gone to sleep. Second, said someone was currently draped over him like a human blanket, drooling on his neck. He pinched the bridge of his nose while silently cursing Newton Geiszler. If Hannibal had known how much of a clusterfuck taking in Newt’s cousin would be, he never would have agreed to do it in the first place.

He tilted his head and glanced at his bedroom door. The door appeared to still be locked and the small bookcase he’d shoved against it hadn’t been moved. Turning to the left, he could see that the tape he had placed along the window sill was unbroken. Then he spotted the heating duct in the wall. It was at a slight angle, as if someone had crawled through and set it back in place in a hurry. Hannibal sighed. He was getting too old for this weird bullshit.

Reaching out, he very gently touched the back of Charlie Kelly’s neck. He’d learned from previous times this had happened not to just wake Charlie up. It wouldn’t end well. He was pretty sure the bite on his arm from two weeks ago was going to leave a damn scar. He’d thrown the younger man halfway across the room that night and the guy had given him a totally confused look, as if he had absolutely no idea why Hannibal had reacted that way.

“Charlie, you need to get off me.” The smaller man muttered something about ‘the night man’, which made absolutely no sense to Hannibal, before rolling to the right. Hannibal sat up, but stayed where he was, keeping a wary eye on Charlie. He shook his head. “You are a bizarre human being.”

Even if he bolted that vent down, Charlie would find another way into the room. Charlie always found a way. It didn’t make a lick of sense to Hannibal why the guy kept coming into his bedroom. Charlie had a perfectly good room down the hall. From what Hannibal understood, that room was better than Charlie’s entire old apartment back in Philadelphia.

\---

_Two months earlier_

“Hannibal, you owe me a favor, right?”

Newt fidgeted from foot to foot, looking more nervous than anything else. Warning bells went off in Hannibal’s head. Whatever Newt was about to ask was more than likely not a good thing. “I guess it depends on what you want. My people probably could have found me a doctor who could treat the damage left by the baby Kaiju without contacting you.”

“If they hadn’t come and got me, you would have suffered some lasting damage. So you owe me something.” Newt was now pacing back and forth in Hannibal’s office, looking in every direction other than at Hannibal. “I have a cousin. My mother told him to come and see me because he got himself into some really nasty trouble back in Philadelphia. He can’t stay with me. He’s been here for two days and he’s driving Hermann insane. Hermann said that if Charlie doesn’t go, he’s going to go. I... need you to take care of him.”

Hannibal made a face. “Geeze, kid, isn’t that a little harsh? I mean I can do it if that’s what it takes for us to be square, but honestly, something like that is going to make you owe me. Those things don’t come cheap.”

“No, not take care of him like that.” Newt looked horrified. “I mean, maybe give him some sort of a job in your organization. You know, a way for him to make some money, maybe find him a place to stay. Maybe you can get him clean for a change. I swear he’s done just about everything under the sun and a few he’s created on his own. He should be dead a dozen times over by now.”

“The more you talk about him, the less I want him anywhere near me. He sounds like a disaster.” Hannibal got to his feet. “It might just be better for everyone if I just have him killed.”

“Absolutely not.” Newt took a deep breath. “Look, just meet him and have a chat. After that you can tell him to go away if you want to. I‘ll try to figure something else out. Charlie is not quite right, Hannibal. But he can be beyond loyal to people he thinks are his friends. He’s done a lot of things most people would never even think of doing.”

“Fine, I’ll talk to him. But I can’t promise you anything.” He stared at the hand Newt held out to him before giving it a shake. “Have him come here tomorrow afternoon.”

\---

“Hannibal?”

Hannibal glanced down at Charlie. “You’re in my damn bed again, Charlie. How many times have I asked you not to come in my fucking room?” His voice lacked the full anger it normally would have contained. He’d made this speech enough times that it almost wasn’t worth the effort any longer.

“What’s wrong with having a sleepover? It isn’t like we’re doing anything other than sleep anyway.” Charlie stretched before running a hand over his face. “It feels more like home when I’m in here with you.”

Hannibal’s right eye twitched. “It’s pointless to ask you to stay out of here, isn’t it?”

“Pretty much. You’re making it more of a challenge though, which is kinda cool.” Charlie gave him a small smile. “It took me a while to find the right vent.”

\---

_Two months earlier_

They got off on the wrong foot. Hannibal had been talking to Charlie and Charlie wasn’t paying any attention. Hannibal got angry, whipped out his balisong, and stuck the end up Charlie’s nose. Charlie swore loudly and then Hannibal froze when he felt something sharp touch against his stomach. He glanced down just long enough to see the letter opener in Charlie’s hand. “I’ll remove the knife if you don’t stab me with that. Deal?”

“Fine, but if you try that trick again, I won’t be held responsible for what happens next.” Charlie waited until the knife had been pulled away before he stepped away from Hannibal. “Newt said you did that to him, so I came prepared.”

“You have balls, Charlie.” Hannibal motioned for Charlie to follow him. “Newt asked me to make sure you had a place to say and he wants you to get clean. If you can’t do that here, I’ll lock you up somewhere. Do you understand?”

“Gotcha. I can do it if I want to.” Charlie picked at his finger nails with the letter opener. “So are you my new boss? I used to split a bed with my old one. He might have been my father too, but he’d never do the test. Can we split a bed?”

“No.”

\---

Hannibal heard the bathroom door open and rested his forehead against the shower wall. “What do you need, Charlie?”

“Nothing.”

“Please tell me you didn’t shower with your last boss because that will make things even odder than they are now.”

“We didn’t have a shower, so no.” There was a long pause, which made Hannibal uneasy. “I’m sorry I snuck into your room again. I just... I really don’t like being alone, okay? I was always with one of my friends, doing something cool. Other than you and sometimes Fang, I don’t really have anyone to hang out with.”

Hannibal let the spray wash over him while he thought out his next words very carefully. He was getting soft in his old age. It was hard to stay angry with Charlie. It was like getting angry at a dog for being a dog. “Look, if you come in here again, just ask first, okay? You don’t have to do the weird, sneaky shit.”

“Really? That’s awesome!”

\---

_One week earlier_

“Hannibal, you need to come and see this.”

Hannibal looked up from the stack of papers he was reading over to stare at his second in command. The bald woman was grinning from ear to ear, something Hannibal rarely witnessed. “Fang, I’m up to my eyeballs in contracts.”

“Charlie is playing the piano in the bar and the customers are going crazy.”

“Are you shitting me?” Hannibal got to his feet and followed Fang downstairs. The sound of piano music washed over him as he stepped through the door to the bar. His eyebrows shot up as he watched Charlie launch into a Billy Joel song while banging away on the keys. “I had no idea he could do that.”

“We’ve sold twice as many drinks as usual while he’s been playing.” Fang nudged Hannibal in the side. “Maybe you should move him up from being the janitor.”

\---

“We’re friends, right?” Charlie lurked just outside of the bathroom door, watching Hannibal shave. It was another thing Hannibal had almost gotten used to.

“Sure.” Hannibal didn’t really do ‘friends’. He had associates, minions, employees, people he knew, and enemies. “I do have the urge to strangle you sometimes though. You’re forbidden from using the microwave, by the way. That’s the third one you’ve caught on fire by nuking something covered in foil.”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “How was I supposed to know that would happen every time I did it?”

Hannibal sighed. “You’re the entertainment at the bar all week. Fang’s going to take you to a tailor to get a few new suits. Behave yourself.”

“I always behave myself.”

“No, you really don’t.”

\---

_One month later_

Hannibal turned the paper he was holding upside down and then back the way it was. He’d been dealing with Charlie for almost four months and still didn’t have a clue how to decipher the man’s special writing. At least there were some pictures this time. He guessed that the guy with the glasses and red suit on the left was himself and the one in the horse t-shirt on the right was Charlie. It looked like the two of them were hanging out in a bar. With a shake of his head, Hannibal stuck the drawing on the fridge, and headed to work.


End file.
